Simplement Noël
by Maywen
Summary: Cadeaux de Noël Chlex - 7 drabbles pour un OS!
1. Chausettes!

Me revoilà pour un cadeau de Noël dédié à tous mes lecteurs - et je peux vous dire qu'il y en a un fameux tas si je me fie aux statistiques ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous aurez quelques drabbles et un OS un peu plus long pour Noël ^^

Excellente lecture à tous!

Ps: certains lecteurs savent qu'avec une gentille review , on peut me commander des trucs en drabble ^^ Légende ou réalité? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chausettes!<strong>

Installée devant l'immense cheminée du salon, Chloé tricotait en écoutant des chants de Noël. Une maille à l'endroit, un lien et… voilà!

Elle retira son ouvrage des aiguilles, tira la laine pour donner une jolie forme à la chaussette et l'installa sur la cheminée.

-Quel travail, dis-moi !

Fière de cette remarque, Chloé se retourna et embrassa son époux.

- Et pour qui sont ces merveilles ?

Chloé, souriant de toutes ses dents, se plaça devant la cheminée immense et commença à énumérer.

-Tess, Emil, Lois, Clark, papa, toi et moi… Et futur bébé Luthor.

-Tu es… enceinte?

-Oui !


	2. Odeurs!

Et un drabble par jour jusque Noël ^^ Donc...

* * *

><p><strong>Odeurs!<strong>

Allongé dans le canapé, Lex Luthor relisait les conclusions d'une de ses réunions. Pour un peu, il paraissait concentré mais pour un œil aguerri son esprit était bien loin.

Lex renifla à nouveau, espérant découvrir l'origine de l'odeur. Il pouvait déjà exclure l'orange et le clou de girofle. C'était beaucoup plus doux.

Il se posta devant le sapin. C'était de là que provenait l'odeur! C'était le mélange entêtant de la sève de l'arbre et du parfum de Chloé qui flottait dans l'air, et peut-être même aussi un peu de la bougie pomme-cannelle qui brulait. Un parfum de Noel et d'enfance.


	3. Bougie!

Et nous revoilààààààààà

* * *

><p><strong>Bougie<br>**

Chloé pestait encore et encore contre les embouteillages de fin d'année. Coincée dans sa voiture, elle écoutait des chants de Noël pour passer le temps. Il lui fallut près de trois heures pour arriver aux alentours de Smallville. Heureusement, les centimètres de neige avaient convaincus les habitants de rester bien au chaud.

Lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans la grande allée qui menait au manoir, elle fut stupéfaite d'apercevoir des bougies le long de la route. Elles la menaient droit vers le manoir. Manoir qui était illuminé par des milliers de bougies aux fenêtres et un immense sapin décoré. Elle était à la maison !


	4. Danse!

On est déjà le 20! Dingue!

* * *

><p><strong>Danse!<strong>

Déguisés et emmitouflés sous de gros manteaux d'hiver pour les protéger du froid, Chloé et Lex observait leur petite fille se dandiner sur une immense scène à ciel ouvert. Elle était en rouge et blanc, éblouissante de fierté d'avoir ses parents non loin d'elle. Elle esquissa une arabesque, un pas chassé, pirouette, pirouette. Un sourire éclatant ponctuait chaque pas. Soudain, elle courut et sauta en l'air pour finir dans un grand écart.

Lex et Chloé, debout, applaudissaient à tout rompre leur petite fille. Le bal de Noël était spectaculaire grâce à elle.

- C'est ma petite fille. » Criait Lex.


	5. Bulles!

**Bulles!**

Assises avec sa fille sur ses genoux, Chloé fixait avec insistance la coupe de champagne qui se trouvait devant elle.

Lex, qui discutait alors avec son père sur l'importance d'un héritier et non d'une héritière. Lex l'envoya gentiment au diable et se dirigea vers les deux femmes de sa vie.

-Vous faites quoi les filles?

-On observe.

-Mais encore ?

-On compte les bulles.

-Hin hinnnnn.

-Il est indiqué mille et une bulles sur la bouteille. Ta fille veut savoir si on a pas été arnaqué.

Regardant en direction de son père, Lex décida qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide.

-Je compte aussi!


	6. Neige!

**Neige !**

Les doigts gelés et rougis se refermèrent sur la neige et formèrent avec précaution une belle boule bien faite. Parfaitement ronde. Blanche comme…

Paf, paf, paf, paf, paf !

Cinq boules de neige, beaucoup moins parfaites que la sienne vinrent s'échouer sur lui tandis que des rires malicieux résonnèrent. Cinq femmes à la maison c'était déjà difficile en temps normal. Mais y adjoindre sa demi-sœur, Lois, Clark et le nouveau fiancé de la demi-sœur pour se moquer de lui, c'était le pompon !

Paf paf paf paf !

Parce qu'en plus les invités s'y mettent ? La guerre est déclarée !


	7. Miracle!

**Miracle!**

Les yeux écarquillés, Lex Luthor fixait avec fascination sa douce épouse mener à la baguette son père, Lionel Luthor. Il était assis, à terre – à terre ! A terre non d'un pain d'épice de Noël !- pour masser les pieds endolori de la future maman ! Il était stupéfait.

- Plus à droite ! Plus à gauche… Là, c'est parfait ! Merci beau-papa.

- Mais de rien.

Atterré, Lex s'assit dans son canapé et sa fille le rejoignit. Elle marchait de mieux en mieux. Elle réussit même à se hisser sur les genoux de son papa.

- Ta maman est un génie.


	8. La visite du père Noël! OS

Joyeux Noël à tous!

Le fameux Os tant attendu! Alors, un peu particulier vu qu'il reprend quelques drabbles que j'ai posté précédemment mais avec contexte ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture, bon réveillon et tout :)

* * *

><p><strong>La visite du père Noël <strong>

- Patron ! Patron ! On a un problème !

Le père Noël sortit de son traineau et fronça les sourcils en voyant accourir Tintamarre son chef des elfes. Que diable y avait-il encore ? Il déposa sur le toit sa lourde hotte et se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait que Tintamarre se mit à parler et parler.

- Trop de cheminées! Je ne vois pas par où passer. Trois sont enflammées, deux bouchées et les treize autres sont bizarres ! Et pire encore ! Pas d'enfants ! Il n'y a pas un enfant dans cette maison ! Enfin, ce château ! Le détecteur est formel ! On s'est trompé, on va être en retard ! C'est un problème de coordonnées, je pense ! Mince ! Un enfant n'aura pas ses cadeaux ! C'est horrible ! Mon premier Noël comme chef ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis navré ! Je suis…  
>- Trop nerveux. Respire tranquillement. C'est normal. Le futur enfant n'est pas encore né. Ses parents ne savent pas encore qu'ils vont avoir une mignonne petite fille dans huit mois.<br>- Oh ! » Souffla le lutin tout attendri. Les petites clochettes sur son bonnet tintèrent doucement comme pour confirmer. « C'est adorable ! Mais, ils ne doivent pas avoir de cadeaux alors… Si ?  
>- Oh que si. Le futur papa, Lex Luthor, a bien le droit de retrouver son âme d'enfant. Et je ne parle même pas de Chloé Sullivan. Elle, elle ne l'a jamais perdue ! Et elle n'oublie jamais d'envoyer sa lettre. Faite maison, signée en lettre d'or…<br>- Chloé Sullivan ? La Chloé Sullivan de Smallville ? J'avais traité sa lettre il y a… vingt ans ! Ma première lettre ! Elle voulait du café ! Exact ! Du café tout doux !

Le père Noel sourit, amusé de la mémoire de Tintamarre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il venait d'être promu. Et mère Noël allait être ravie !

- Cette année, je lui apporte du brésilien très rare. » Affirma-t-il avec un sourire confiant. « Elle va être très contente.  
>- Elle va devenir folle. » Affirma Tintamarre dans un sourire. « Pauvre monsieur Chloé.<br>- Aussi. Mais bon, il va devoir la supporter enceinte. Je pense que ça va être un bon entrainement.  
>- Chef, vous êtes l'as des pères Noël ! Diabolique, mais un as !<br>- Je sais…  
>- Et vous…<br>- Je ?  
>- Vous voyez le futur de cette famille ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Et ?<p>

L'homme en rouge et blanc sortit de sa poche un petit miroir qu'il tendit à l'elfe. Il était temps de lui révéler un secret. Son miroir du temps.

- Alors, disons qu'ils seront heureux, et qu'ils vont être gaga de leur fille. Oh oui. Complètement gaga. » Il ricana un instant. « Comme tu peux le voir, ce miroir montre des évènements. C'est aléatoire dans le temps mais on peut mieux deviner leur vie et leurs envies. Là, par exemple, c'est le gala de danse de Smallville.

_Déguisés et emmitouflés sous de gros manteaux d'hiver pour les protéger du froid, Chloé et Lex observait leur petite fille se dandiner sur une immense scène à ciel ouvert. Elle était en rouge et blanc, éblouissante de fierté d'avoir ses parents non loin d'elle. Elle esquissa une arabesque, un pas chassé, pirouette, pirouette. Un sourire éclatant ponctuait chaque pas. Soudain, elle courut et sauta en l'air pour finir dans un grand écart.  
>Lex et Chloé, debout, applaudissaient à tout rompre leur petite fille. Le bal de Noël était spectaculaire grâce à elle.<br>- C'est ma petite fille. » Criait Lex._

- Il est un papa gâteau. Dingue ! Un Luthor les yeux brillants, c'est rare !

Père Noël éclata de rire. Oui, il était d'accord. D'ailleurs l'elfe regardait une de ses scènes préférées.

_Les doigts gelés et rougis se refermèrent sur la neige et formèrent avec précaution une belle boule bien faite. Parfaitement ronde. Blanche comme…_

Paf, paf, paf, paf, paf !

Cinq boules de neige, beaucoup moins parfaites que la sienne vinrent s'échouer sur lui tandis que des rires malicieux résonnèrent. Cinq femmes à la maison c'était déjà difficile en temps normal. Mais y adjoindre sa demi-sœur, Lois, Clark et le nouveau fiancé de la demi-sœur pour se moquer de lui, c'était le pompon !

Paf paf paf paf !

Parce qu'en plus les invités s'y mettent ? La guerre est déclarée !

- Ils ne vont quand même pas… » L'elfe scrutait le miroir avec attention, écarquillant les yeux devant ces scènes.  
>- Si. Quatre enfants. Lex Luthor aime voir les choses en grand. Quatre filles. Au grand dam de Lionel Luthor.<p>

_Assises avec sa fille sur ses genoux, Chloé fixait avec insistance la coupe de champagne qui se trouvait devant elle.  
>Lex, qui discutait alors avec son père sur l'importance d'un héritier et non d'une héritière. Lex l'envoya gentiment au diable et se dirigea vers les deux femmes de sa vie.<br>-Vous faites quoi les filles?  
>-On observe.<br>-Mais encore ?  
>-On compte les bulles.<br>-Hin hinnnnn.  
>-Il est indiqué mille et une bulles sur la bouteille. Ta fille veut savoir si on a pas été arnaqué.<br>Regardant en direction de son père, Lex décida qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide.  
>-Je compte aussi!<em>

- Il n'avait pas demandé un petit fils dans sa lettre de cette année, Patron ?  
>- Attends, tu as lu une lettre de Lionel ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Mon dieu. Noël est vraiment la période des miracles ! Sa première lettre ! C'est si émouvant ! On passera le voir en prison tout à l'heure. Il faut fêter ça !<br>- A ce point là ?  
>- Oh oui ! Dans le futur, il est désespéré face à sa famille qui fête Noël lui qui déteste cette fête. Et je ne te raconte même pas son désarrois face aux futures nuits à chanter des berceuses, les cadeaux de Noël faits maison avec ses petites-filles. La dernière grossesse de Chloé est d'ailleurs à hurler de rire. Elle le torture sans cesse avec ses demandes. Bien fait pour lui ! Mais une lettre de lui. J'en reviens pas ! Mon miroir ne m'avait pas montré qu'il n'était qu'un bon comédien. Ou alors il essaie de nous tromper le fourbe!<br>- Père Noël ! » S'exclama l'elfe choqué.  
>- Ne fais pas ton choqué. Tu verras. Ses attaques de la cuisine pendant la nuit pour chiper de quoi apaiser les envies de sucré-salé de sa belle-fille m'ont fait rire des nuits durant. Un régal. Et dire qu'elle n'en est qu'à sa première fille… Lionel profitera des prochaines grossesses. Elle sera son pire cauchemars...<p>

_Les yeux écarquillés, Lex Luthor fixait avec fascination sa douce épouse mener à la baguette son père, Lionel Luthor. Il était assis, à terre – à terre ! A terre non d'un pain d'épice de Noël !- pour masser les pieds endolori de la future maman ! Il était stupéfait._

- Plus à droite ! Plus à gauche… Là, c'est parfait ! Merci beau-papa.  
>- Mais de rien.<p>

Atterré, Lex s'assit dans son canapé et sa fille le rejoignit. Elle marchait de mieux en mieux. Elle réussit même à se hisser sur les genoux de son papa.

- Ta maman est un génie.

Ils descendirent dans la cheminée principale – Tintamarre tomba tête première à cause d'une fine couche de verglas sur le toit - et ils furent accueillis par deux bols de lait, des biscuits, une liste de cadeaux supplémentaires – juste au cas où – et vingt appareils photos à capteurs de mouvements dirigés sur la cheminée et le sapin de Noël.

- Tin', éteints les s'il te plait. » Le père Noël semblait blasé. « Elle est vraiment incroyable d'ingéniosité. Elle se perfectionne d'année en année.  
>- D'ac' Patron ! » Affirma l'elfe un peu sonné par sa chute. « Je peux en faire une quand même ? S'il vous plait ? Ca pourrait être drôle.<br>- Non ! » Affirma le père Noël d'un ton ferme.  
>- Rohhh, z'êtes pas drôle. » Tintamarre était encore sonné pour râler contre son nouveau boss. Il attendit que son cher patron se penche dans sa hotte pour commettre son méfait. Une petite photo et hop ! Il ne laissa que cette dernière photo sur l'appareil et pour faire bonne figure, il effaça entièrement les cartes mémoire des autres d'un claquement de doigts.<br>- Vous pensez qu'ils vont aimer leurs cadeaux ?  
>- J'en suis sûr. Les Luthor sont faciles à contenter. C'est étonnant mais c'est comme ça.<p>

_Chloé observait avec tendresse son mari coincé entre leurs trois filles. La plus jeune lui faisait un bisou avec son nouveau nounours tandis que les deux autres s'extasiaient avec lui de tous leurs cadeaux._

Il fut prié de construire une immense maison de poupée puis, il choisit les tenues les plus appropriées pour les habitantes de la nouvelle maison. Ses choix furent applaudis par toutes les filles même si Chloé riait un peu trop à son gout.

- Tu te moques de moi ?  
>- Jamais à Noël !<br>- Et tes cadeaux ?  
>- J'adore ! Tout comme toi !<p>

- J'entends du bruit ! Filons ! » Affirma-t-il lorsque ses clochettes tintèrent brusquement. Elles ne se trompaient jamais ! Un enfant était en approche !

Dans un énième passage de cheminée et une pluie de cadeaux sous le sapin, ils laissèrent un léger nuage de poussière dans l'air en s'envolant. Ils sautèrent dans le traineau et reprirent leur tournée.

- Lex ! Lex ! Dépêches-toi ! J'ai entendu du bruit ! Allez !

Lex Luthor, endormi, suivait sa femme qui sautillait d'excitation. Ils sortirent de leur chambre et descendirent les escaliers.

- Chloé… Je ne crois pas que…  
>- Chut ! Pas de blasphèmes sur le père Noël, mon amour ! Il était là ! Je le sens !<p>

Chloé dévala les escaliers deux par deux et dérapa à cause de ses chaussettes sur le carrelage. Se rattrapant de justesse, elle se précipita vers ses appareils photos et hurla de bonheur en voyant des cadeaux sous le sapin. Les yeux ronds, Lex assistait à la scène sans la comprendre. Ce n'était pas SES cadeaux sous le sapin… Qui avait apporté cela ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Un intrus était venu chez eux !

- Mince ! Rien de rien ! » Râlait Chloé en regardant ses appareils photo.  
>- Chloé… D'où viennent ces cadeaux ?<br>- Du père Noël ! T'es bête !  
>- Non, sérieusement, Chloé, d'où ça vient tout ça ?<br>- Oh mon dieu ! J'ai une photo ! Une photo !  
>- Tu plaisantes ? » Lex semblait totalement perdu.<br>- Non ! On dirait un elfe ! Grand dieu ! Un elfe qui sourit ! Et derrière ! C'est le popotin du père Noël ! J'en suis sûre ! Grand dieu ! J'ai une photo du père Noël ! Et plein de cadeaux sous mon sapin !  
>- Tu es en train de m'affirmer que tu as photographié un elfe ?<br>- Regarde ! Tu vois ? C'est bien l'elfe en chef, c'est indiqué sur son chapeau !  
>- Oh mon dieu ! Il m'a fait un clin d'œil ! Tu as une photo magique d'un elfe ! » Lex fixait avec dévotion la photographie.<p>

Chloé éclata de rire en tapant des mains. Elle l'avait son Noël inoubliable !

- Maintenant ! Les Cadeaux !

Ils se glissèrent au pied du sapin. Lex ouvrit les paquets à son nom et resta sans voix.

- Un souci, mon cœur ?  
>- Ceci. » Dit-il en soulevant un minuscule vélo. « C'est le cadeau que j'avais demandé au père Noël quand je devais avoir six ans. Ceci est la cassette vidéo du Roi Lion que mon père ne voulait pas m'acheter, ça, par contre, ça, c'est une échographie. Enfin, ça y ressemble.<br>- Montre. » Chloé lui prit la photo des mains et blanchit. « C'est à notre nom. Et la date indique que ce sera… dans deux mois… Oh mon dieu ! On va avoir un bébé !  
>- Chloé… Ca ne peut pas…<br>- J'ai déjà dit pas de blasphèmes ! Si, c'est le père Noël. Tu dois le croire ! Obligé ! Le papa de mon bébé doit croire au père Noël.

Il observa encore un peu l'échographie et il rendit compte qu'il voulait vivre ce moment. Qu'il le voulait vraiment. Il voulait être père. Et ces cadeaux, c'était probablement un signe qu'il pouvait y croire.

- D'accord. » Dit Lex en capitulant. « J'y crois. » Il attrapa un paquet qu'il passa à Chloé. « Ouvre-le.  
>- Il est à ton nom.<br>- Je sais. Mais ouvre-le pour moi, s'il te plait. C'est… l'écriture de ma mère.  
>- Oh. » Chloé était presque aussi émue que Lex. « D'accord.<p>

Elle déballa avec délicatesse le papier, prenant bien garde à ne pas abimer le papier. Elle le replia avec minutie et posa l'album de photo qu'il contenait sur ses genoux. Ce cadeau devait être prêt depuis des années. Lex posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son épouse pour regarder avec elle. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, il y avait des photos, des centaines de photos de Lex. Sa première photo à la maternité, dans les bras de sa mère, dans les bras de son père déguisé en père Noël alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques mois. Quelques annotations venaient ponctuer les clichés.

- Tu crois au père Noël maintenant ? N'est ce pas ?  
>- Oui. Oui, je crois que là, c'est définitif, j'y crois.<p>

Au loin, on entendit un petit elfe récemment promu hurler de joie dans le ciel.

- Vous êtes génial, patron !  
>- Tu me l'as déjà dis un millier de fois, tu sais…<br>- C'est pas une raison ! Vous méritez tous les compliments du monde ! Et puis, je suis sûr que grâce à vous, les Luthor vont devenir la famille la plus fan de Noël aux Etats-Unis.  
>- Et pourquoi cela ?<br>- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort que de redécouvrir la magie de Noël à l'âge adulte.  
>- C'est vrai, l'album et les cadeaux vont les aider. Mais je doute que cela leur rende la magie de Noël que les enfants aiment tant.<br>- Allez savoir… » Lui répondit Tintamarre avec un sourire en coin.  
>- Tu n'as quand même pas… Pas de photos magiques quand même ?<br>- Nonnnnnnnn.

Tintamarre était doué en choix de cadeaux, en emballage papier mais la discrétion et le pieux mensonge n'étaient pas son fort. Heureusement pour lui, le père Noël ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur. Un léger coup d'œil à son miroir lui prouva que cette petite incartade ne serait pas un problème pour leur secret.

- Cap vers le sud !

_Le matin de Noël était toujours une source de joie dans la famille Luthor. Il n'y avait rien de comparable. Ils observaient tous à tour de rôle la fameuse photo de Noël avec l'elfe et le gros derrière du père Noël. Ensuite, venaient les chants et les danses des filles tandis que les hommes trépignaient devant les cadeaux sous le sapin._

- Lex…  
>- Oui ma douce ?<br>- Les filles m'ont montré leur liste de cette année…  
>- Ah. Et ?<br>- Et elles veulent un petit frère.  
>- Et bien, je pense qu'il faut toujours respecter les demandes… C'est ça l'esprit de Noël !<p>

**Huit ans plus tard…**

- Patron ! Patron ! On a un problème !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les Luthor ! Ils ne sont pas chez eux ! Je ne vois aucun signe de vie !

- Oh ! Tintamarre, monte vite ! Vite !

Ils déposèrent en vitesse les cadeaux sur le toit et ils s'envolèrent dans la nuit noire, illuminant le ciel de milliers de petites étoiles tandis qu'en dessous, Chloé, Lex et leurs enfants les regardaient d'un air émerveillé.

- L'année prochaine, nous les aurons ! » Déclara Chloé avec un sourire.


End file.
